Tidak Tanpa Dirinya
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Sasuke pikir jika tanpa bersamanya Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Tapi semua salah, karena tanpa Sakura ia tidak baik-baik saja. SasuSaku/AU/One Shoot/DLDR


Aku pikir semua akan baik-baik saja. Namun, semua yang berusaha aku tutupi ternyata hanya membawa kesakitan untukku, bahkan dirinya yang aku lukai.

 **Tidak Tanpa Dirinya**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Story by KiRei Apple**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **Au, Ooc, Typo, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yamanaka Ino menatap prihatin sahabatnya yang semakin mengerikan. Memang orang lain akan beranggapan biasa saja, namun baginya ini tidak biasanya. Sakura bersikap santai bahkan kelewat dingin dengan tatapan kosongnya. Ino tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran Sasuke yang memutuskan berpisah, meninggalkan cerita yang sudah menyebar jika mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Pria yang di idolakan semua kaum hawa, tidak lah ia habis pikir akan berprilaku seburuk ini. Menjalani hubungan sudah setahun dan melepaskan bahkan lebih menyakitkan mungkin mencampakkan Sakura.

"Hn." Sakura menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di layar laptop miliknya. Ia dan Ino bekerja sama mendirikan restoran dan butik di salah satu hotel ternama dan sialnya hotel milik mantan kekashinya yang baru saja putus seminggu yang lalu.

Ino berjalan menuju jendela besar yang ada di ruangan mereka. Mata birunya melihat sesuatu yang menarik namun di bencinya untuk saat ini. Mendengus, ia berbalik menghampiri Sakura.

"Ayo ikut aku!"ujarnya dengan senyuman aneh dan memaksa Sakura untuk ikut dengannya.

"Ino..." Sakura berusaha menolak karena memang moodnya sedang tidak baik dan juga ingin menghindari mantannya itu.

"Ini jam makan siang, ayo!" Ajak Ino yang tidak memperdulikan keluhan Sakura dan tetap menarik Sakura keluar ruangan.

"Baiklah Ino dan lepaskan, aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Baiklah, baiklah ayo kita makan enak."

.

.

.

"Kau duluan saja ya, aku ingin menemui Sai."

Mereka sudah kembali dari acara makan siangnya di area luar Hotel. Padahal mereka memiliki restoran tapi kali ini mereka makan di luar.

Sakura mendengus namun mengangguk mengiyakan. Ino berbalik setelah melambaikan tangan dan berkata aneh membuat Sakura kesal karena...

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?"

... seseorang yang mungkin juga ingin dihindari ada dan mungkin saja ini sudah di rencanakan Ino.

"Ah, Sasori- _san_."

Akasuna Sasori, manager umum di Hotel UC ini. Dia juga salah satu idaman para kaum hawa. Cerdas, tampan dan mungkin punya segalanya. Sakura tahu jika lelaki ini memliki perasaan kepadanya tapi ia pura-pura tidak menyadarinya, lagipula ia sudah memiliki Sasuke... dulu.

"Hm, ayo?" Sasori mengulurkan tangannya namun Sakura menolaknya dengan halus.

"Ah, tidak terima kasih ini di Hotel." Ingatkan Sakura karena mereka sedang di area hotel.

"Baiklah, ayo." Sasori berjalan pelan dan Sakura berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pantai.

Hotel ini memang di dirikan di dekat pantai. Pemandangan yang di suguhkan sungguh memang membuat siapa saja ingin kembali ke sini. Suasana tenang, indah yang tidak mungkin terlupakan.

"Aku dengar kau dan Sasuke..." Sasori tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena ia yakin Sakura sudah tahu apa maksudnya dan ia juga tidak ingin melukai Sakura. Ia memang menyukai perempuan periang ini namun saingannya bukan orang sembarangan. Tapi kali ini, ia akan mulai dengan pelan-pelan dan menyatakan perasaannya.

"Ah, menyebar dengan cepat ya." Sakura tersenyum menjawabnya namun bisa di lihat luka yang masih menjejak di hatinya melalui raut wajahnya sekarang ini.

"Hn."

Mereka berjalan di bawah terik matahari. Untung saja sekarang sedang musim gugur jadi udara tidak panas melainkan dingin.

Sasori melirik Sakura yang kini berhenti menatap lautan lepas. Diam dan dingin, itu bukan Sakura yang biasanya. Ia bersumpah jika Sasuke sudah menyianyiakan perempuan ini dan ia akan berusaha mengambil hatinya.

Melepas syal yang di pakainya, Sasori berjalan dan berdiri di depan Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali." Ucapnya dengan syal yang dipakaikan kepada Sakura.

"Sasori- _san_."

"Bisa kau kembali seperti Haruno Sakura?"

"Hah?" Sakura tidak mengerti akan pertanyaan Sasori.

"Memang aku kenapa?"

Sasori mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi kamera dan menunjukan wajah Sakura melalui kamera depan.

"Lihat. Kau sangat jelek saat ini." Ucap Sasori yang tersenyum dan berdiri di samping Sakura dan mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

"Lihat kan?" Sasori tersenyum dan menekan tombol klik, memotret wajah mereka berdua.

"S-sasori- _san_ hapus!" Sakura akan mengambil ponsel itu, namun tidak di berikan Sasori dengan mengangkatnya tinggi.

"Ini ada di ponselku jadi aku berhak untuk menghapusnya atau tidak, oke!"

"Hei wajahku sangat aneh di situ Sasori- _san_."

"Kenapa? Kau kan memang jelek." Ucap Sasori yang tertawa kemudian berlari karena menghindari Sakura yang mengejarnya dengan terus berteriak berikan, dan hapus.

.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut tapi Sakura masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang sebenarnya pekerjaan untuk lusa. Ia berencana ingin berlibur dan bermaksud meninggalkan area hotel yang membuatnya perih untuk sementara waktu. Walau selama ini ia terus menghindari Sasuke, tapi beberapa kali pasti pertemuan yang akan mempertemukan mereka. Getaran pada ponselnya menyita perhatiannya. Melihat layar yang menampilkan nama sahabatnya, Sakura mengangkatnya. Lama, tidak ada suara Ino sama sekali.

"Pig, jika tidak mau telepon jangan telepon." Kesalnya dan ingin menutup teleponya tapi terhenti karena suara seseorang.

 **"Aku pikir aku akan baik-baik saja tanpanya. Tapi tidak. Karena hidupku sudah aku serahkan hanya untuk mencintainya."**

Ini suara Sasuke yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

 **"Aku takut jika dia terluka berada denganku. Tapi melepasnya membuatku hancur."**

 **"Aku terus berusaha membohongi diriku untuk tidak memikirkannya. Tapi setiap detik aku terus merindukannya. Ingin aku pergi, memeluknya, memintanya kembali dan berkata maaf, tapi aku terlalu pengecut."**

 **"Kembalilah kepadaku, itu yang ingin aku katakan tapi rasanya tidak bisa karena mungkin saja dia sudah membenciku."**

Sakura terdiam dengan telepon yang masih menempel di telinganya, mendengar setiap penuturan Sasuke. Bagaimana pun, suara itu sangat menyedihkan dan juga sangat di rindukannya.

Beberapa menit hening, kini suara yang ia yakini kekasih Ino berkata.

"Lari dan kejar dia Sasuke. Bilang maaf dan mintalah kembali walaupun dia mungkin masih terluka, setidaknya kau benar-benar menyesal dan ingin kembali."

Helaan napas panjang terdengar memberat seiring keheningan akhir pembicaraan mereka.

 **"Hn."**

Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Seberapa pun ia mencoba melupakan, membenci sosoknya, pada kenyataannya semua itu hanya sia-sia karena perasaan cintanya tidak semudah untuk di lupakan begitu saja. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke tentang isi hatinya yang mungkin saja saat ini dalam keadaan mabuk itu membuatnya semakin ingin berlari saat ini juga. Sasuke bukan orang yang mengatakan sesuatu dengan mudah begitu saja.

"Baka." Sakura berlari meninggalkan ruangannya dengan ponsel yang di tangannya guna menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

.

Udara malam sangat terasa menusuk kulit saat Sakura keluar dengan berlari menuju seseorang dengan bodohnya berada di luar saat cuaca seperti ini.

Suara ombak terdengar menderu dan menjadi nyanyian alam di malam hari untuk saat ini. Bulan menderang dengan ribuan bintang yang bersinar benderang berhamburan menghiasi langit malam ini.

Sosok dengan pakaian kantor masih dipakainya terlihat berdiri berhadapan ombak yang menerjangnya. Rambutnya terlihat berkibar karena hembusan angin. Sakura melihatnya, dan langsung berlari menghapirinya, memeluknya.

"Bodoh! Bodoh!" Ujarnya yang kini terisak dengan tangan yang memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

"Sakura." Sasuke terkejut akan kedatangan Sakura, tidak menyangka jika perempuan yang sangat di cintainya kini sedang memeluknya erat.

"Bodoh! Sasuke bodoh!"

Sakura masih memaki di sela isakan tangisnya. Sudah cukup semua ini, ia sudah berjanji akan berada di samping Sasuke dan melindunginya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati pelukan hangat yang sangat dirindukannya dan balas menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Maaf. Maaf karena ke egoisanku."

"Kau sudah berjanji akan terus bersamaku dan kenapa kau ingin pergi mengingkari semuanya, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke sangat tahu jika Sakura sangat terluka. Bukan hanya dia saja tapi Sakura yang benar-benar terluka karena ke egoisannya.

"Aku pikir akan baik untukmu tanpaku, Sakura. Tapi kenyataanya, semua salah."

Sakura masih terdiam dan Sasuke tahu jika Sakura masih mendengarkannya.

"Saat kau di culik mereka demi menjatuhkanku, aku takut sekali Sakura... takut."

"Sasu-"

"Aku kehilangan semua keluargaku, dan kali ini aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Kau sangat tahu mereka terus berusaha menjatuhkanku dan aku takut sesuatu yang bisa saja membuatku kehilanganmu, karena aku pikir di dekatku sangat berbahaya."

Sakura berpindah dengan melangkah berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Kini ia bisa melihat ekspresi terluka dari sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Wajah itu, wajah yang pernah ia lihat saat dirinya di culik oleh Orochimaru dan saat itu pula ia melihat sosok mengerikan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura maju dengan kedua telapak tangannya ia letakan di kedua sisi wajah Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mengatakan bukan, apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu dan terus berada di sampingmu."

"Aku takut, Sakura."

"Sasuke- _kun_ dengar," Sakura membawa Sasuke untuk menatapnya. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau sudah berjanji kepada orang tuaku, apapun yang terjadi kau akan melindungiku, bukan begitu?"

"Hn."

"Tidak alasan lain untuk takut selama aku mencintaimu begitupun sebaliknya. Kita jalani ini semua bersama-sama dan aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap bersamamu apapun yang terjadi, jadi bisakan kau percaya kepadaku?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu." Bisik Sasuke yang sebenarnya memerah mendengar perkataan Sakura yang sangat tegas dan manis.

Tersenyum, Sakura balas memeluk tubuh yang juga memeluknya.

"Jadi kapan kita menikah?"

Sasuke berdehem dan melepas pelukannya. Menyentil dahi Sakura ia berkata.

"Bodoh. Kenapa seperti kau yang melamarku."

"Apa bedanya?"

Wajah Sasuke kembali memerah.

"Kau itu perempuan. Lagi pula itu seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya."

"Apa bedanya aku atau kau kalau pada akhirnya kita menikah juga. " jawab Sakura yang tersenyum lebar.

"Kau-"

"Ada apa? Ah, kenapa wajahmu memerah Sasuke- _kun_ , apa kau tadi minum banyak?"

"Sakura."

"Hm, kenap-" perkataan Sakura terhenti karena Sasuke yang menciumnya.

Ciuman mendadak itu kini dibalas Sakura dengan tangannya ia kalungkan di leher Sasuke.

 _Ketakuatan akan sir_ _n_ _a seiring waktu asal kau selalu bersamaku. Tetaplah bersamaku, apapun yang terjadi jangan tinggalkan aku walaupun aku mati sekalipun. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Hidung, mata, bibir dan semua yang ada pada dirimu ... Sakura._

 _._

 _En_ _t_ _ah sudah berapa lama kau hidup dalam ketakutan yang dibuat orang-orang kejam itu kepadamu. Saat aku melabuhkan hatiku kepadamu, di saat itu juga aku berjanji akan melindungi dan terus bersamamu apapun yang terjadi. Jadi tetaplah bersamaku... Sasuke-kun._

 **The End**

Fict pelepas penat. Gaje sebenarnya, tapi di sela kesibukan tetep kebayang Couple kesayangan kehehe

 **Ckrg**

 **Wyd Rei Gilg Seijuro Kuran Tanaka**


End file.
